


Heavenly Devotion

by MadamMerlise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMerlise/pseuds/MadamMerlise
Summary: “tell me the story


  about how the sun


  loved the moon so much


  he died every night


  to let her breathe”





	1. Here We Are Again

It was a familiar feeling, one he did not welcome. It was not the first time he had felt this way upon waking, but, as always, he prayed it would be his last. Still, a small seed of hope sat inside him and he checked the date oh his phone. However, it was no use.

“Ah...it is today again...” Luciel mumbled. The day before the First Day, the prologue to his suffering. Sometimes it would be the Fourth and he would have to watch as _you_ experimented, dancing around your chosen victim. It seemed you were preying on someone new again. He tossed his phone away to land among his dirty clothes as he peeled himself off of his keyboard. “Haven't I suffered enough...?”

His eyes stung as he fixed his glasses, no doubt strained from the bright lights of his computer screens. He latched onto the feeling, something to keep himself present in the moment. If he was not careful, he would feel floaty and distant for the rest of the day and that would not be conducive to his work.

Ah, his work...He would have to do eleven days worth of work all over again. How discouraging.

Not for the first time, Luciel thought about not doing anything to spite you, to force you into a Bad End. He had done it before after the third time you had Reset, but, in the end, it just meant you would Reset sooner. There had even been the time when Yoosung had completely lost it, saying they were all actually robots under his and V's control. He wasn't entirely wrong. They were all very real, but it was not him nor V that held their destinies in their hands...

His phone pinged. The others were there to talk among themselves, as they usually did on the day before the First. Begrudgingly, he fetched his discarded phone to play his part. There was your timid “Hello...”, a thin guise for someone who was truly heartless. Still, he would respond to you playfully. Maybe something would change if he just went through the motions. Only you could change things for them, so deviating from his path would be pointless.

The days passed and, though Luciel tried to deny it, he found himself, again, enraptured by you. No matter who you pursued, he could not help the fierce beating of his heart. How could he feel such passion for someone who had betrayed him time and again? Yet, there he was, laughing with you and letting his feelings spill from his fingertips into the messenger.

“Shit...” he grunted, catching himself smiling at the sight of you through the CCTV.

It was late in the evening of the Fourth Day and he could see you sitting on the edge of your bed. You were giggling to yourself about something he had said and it made his stomach twist in both directions. He stood and threw his empty can of soda across the room. Curse his immortal soul! Curse God for giving him memories of all that he had seen, of all the feelings he had held onto hopelessly! He wished that he could forget as easily as the rest of them! Curse them!

“Have I not been repentant, God?!” Luciel bellowed, gripping at his hair wildly. “Have I not suffered enough?! Am I beyond help? Beyond _salvation?_ ”

He would often get like this after talking to you. Luciel would leave the chat suddenly, under the guise of work, but it would really be because he could not stand to speak to you any longer. You would easily go back into your old routine, playing games with him, praising him, teasing him, and it was difficult for him to witness. It would never be that way again.

There was even a time when you had pursued Jumin and he had lost control of himself. He let himself get drunk off of his sorrow and he called you in hysterics. It had been about the dozenth time that you had Reset their worlds and he was slowly breaking apart. He lost his composure, let himself express his sadness to you. In the end, Luciel denied everything the next day and you had still chosen Jumin. He had to live through two years of agony, watching you live happily as Jumin took pleasure in the soul that did not belong to him.

How had he ended up here? He could not remember any part of his life apart from what was mentioned in the eleven day cycle. The rest was all a blur of assumptions. Somehow, he had ended up as one of the top hackers in the world. He had no idea where his brother was and he owed his life to V and Rika. Part of him wanted to remember, maybe something important laid there in his forgotten past, but it felt useless to him trying to relive childhood memories when he had found himself living the same two years in the present. At least, this time, you were being extraordinarily kind to him.

Despite himself, he often weighed the pain of the different ways you had treated him. Was it better when you were kind to him only to grow cold with each passing day or to end up with someone else? Or would it have been easier for him if you chose to be distant with him from the start, keeping him at arms-length? He could not help, but blame himself for his situation even though you appeared to be the only changing variable in all of their lives. Luciel could not let go of that ingrained hatred for himself that his mother had planted within him, the hatred that only grew when he abandoned Saeran. Why had you ever loved him in the first place? He could hardly remember that first sequence, the one where the two of you ended up together, yet he could still feel the love? It just was not fair.

A notification sounded at his desk, no doubt from his phone. He saw you through the security camera watching your phone carefully. It was clear you were talking to someone in the chat, but why was your expression so serious? Despite his better judgment, Luciel picked up his phone to peek at your conversation, chastising himself for being a sadist. To his surprise, however, he found that he had a text from the messenger. He could not remember texting you first, so how was he getting something from you?

- _Seven, I just had a moment of déjà vu. It was so strange, but...the words you said in the chat just now felt so familiar to me. Have we met before?_

That was something new. A message he had never read before! He tried to rein in his hopes and responded, fingers trembling. He had no idea where a divergence might lead, but he needed to stay subdued yet predictable. He needed to act like his other self. It was more about what “707” would say and not what “Luciel” or “Saeyoung” felt.

\- _lololol who's to sya?_

_\- say?*_

_\- I, God Seven, am a unique entity! Any memory of someone else being similar to me is absolutely ridiculous, so it must have been me speaking to you again!_

Luciel watched as you furrowed your brow. You began to type, another mystery to him as that also should not be possible for you.

- _It felt so real, but I suppose that is to be expected when we are talking about God Seven! If anyone were to hack into my brain, it would be you!_

What a happy response in spite of your expression! He wondered what hardships you faced that maybe he did not know about before because you had smiled for his sake. It was difficult to pry himself away. He texted you again.

_\- Yes, I shall make my home here in your head! Your thoughts belong to me lololol_

On the CCTV, you put a hand to your face, grinning widely. Even through the desaturated feed, Luciel could see your face was darkening. His heart fluttered with pride. It was a dangerous game he was playing. He knew he was getting carried away again, but he could not help it when you responded so enthusiastically. To his surprise, you flopped backwards onto your bed, pressing your phone to your flushed face. He jumped as his phone buzzed in his hand.

- _If it was you, I would not mind it. If my thoughts were in your hands, you'd keep them safe!_

Were you...flirting with him? You were being too kind to him, letting him dare to hope. Were you going to pursue him again? You _had_ been fending off the others’ advances. He wanted to believe that was the case, but could only think of failure. Still, he replied.

\- _Of course! God Seven is a hero! He will keep his princess safe!_

He swore under his breath.

_\- THE princess****_

He watched you gasp at his slip, but laugh all the same. You pressed your phone to your chest. Yes, it did seem as though you had chosen him this time. It was finally his turn to delight in your company once more. He felt paranoid, that maybe it was just a fluke that you had contacted him about remembering him. Despite Vanderwood pestering him about how distracted he was from work, he kept an eye on the clock. If it was not the way things were supposed to be, something might happen during the turnover into the Fifth Day. The clock rolled over from midnight, but he saw that you were unchanged. You had moved to sit at the table and he could see your phone screen. You were answering emails. Business as usual. This was different than anything he could remember. It was different than the last time you had pursued him, he was sure of it, but he still wondered if you would change your mind again in the end.

The seed of hope still sat within him, taking root now as he studied your beautiful face. He was half-tempted to check out your social media and look at your pictures. Unlike him, you were always photogenic. Luciel justified his peeking as him researching your character, but was met with the same hard block that he had faced on the day before the first. It was as if your life began and ended in the time surrounding the RFA. He could not find any record of you anywhere else, just pictures on your Tripter. No record of your hometown or your parents. All he could infer is that you were close to him because of the address you were staying at. Maybe you had grown up in the area? As far as he knew, though, you had come straight to the apartment out of thin air.

You were a curious person, that was for sure. Not knowing something made Luciel's fingers tap impatiently at his keyboard. He had looked into you before on previous Resets, but it all came back empty. You were not a secret agent, just a “normal” person, but any trace of your childhood was erased from all records. Maybe it was all part of V and Rika's plans, to craft the perfect person for the RFA when she took her own life. If anyone had the power to change things at that scale, it was V and Rika.

What would she have thought of you? He was certain the two of you would have gotten along. As long as he was pretending, he wondered where his brother was and if he would have blended well with you and the RFA.

Luciel could almost imagine it, a close family, bonded together to bring charity and goodness to those who needed it most. There would be grand parties thanks you and Rika working together to arrange them. V's art would sell like crazy, providing more than enough money to help people. Saeran and him would eat all the snacks and tease the guests. All the other RFA members would be there, too, happy to have succeeded. They could even take a family photo, something he could carry in his pocket whenever he felt lonely.

His thoughts drifted to another kind of party...Of course, everyone would be invited to the day you and Luciel pledged your souls to each other in the house of God. A wedding would be the beginning of a yet another new family...

Ah, but now he was thinking about sad, impossible things all because you had showed him your true smile. It was just another Reset, it was not good for him to jump to conclusions just because you had flirted with him a little bit. You had shared that “true smile” with everyone else in the group, he was nobody special. His hard expression softened as his phone rang. Sure enough, he could see that you were on your phone, an anxious smile on your face.

He answered flamboyantly, calling you “honey”. Luciel tried to convince himself he was playing you, too, by teasing you without any conviction behind it. It would serve you right to fall for him and then for him to become to cold to you in turn. The thought of a disappointed expression made him falter. From what he remembered the first time, had he not promised to love you forever? He was not sure if that memory was correct, but it sounded like something he would say to you.

Luciel frowned at himself. He just needed to play your game. Even though he was running blind through the new-found route, things needed to play out how they were going to play out. He was not going to allow himself to feel too much for you. That did not stop him from stammering when you called him “honey” back.

It was a dangerous game indeed.


	2. Enduring Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciel is not alone in his self-loathing.

Even though it was late, Luciel had answered your call. The way his voice stuttered as the two of you spoke made your heart flutter. It was so rich and lovely. You glanced up at the tiny camera tucked away in the corner of the room and grinned at him. Surely he was watching you right now. You wondered what he thought of you and the way you looked, if he thought you were as cute as you thought he was from his pictures. There were not many that had been shared, but he had a nice face and cute curly locks. Just thinking about him gave you butterflies. Luciel nervously cleared his throat on the other end of the call and you hoped it was because of you looking directly at him.

“Ah, well...did you eat anything yet?” he asked. “It's hard to see the kitchen from here, but I saw you go in earlier.” Your eating habits seemed to be everyone's main concern with you, but you enjoyed the members of the RFA worrying about you.

“I made some lunch for myself and ate it over the sink. After all the work of making it, cleaning up felt like such a hassle!” you giggled as best you could, thankful that he had not seen that you had just walked in and stared blankly at the fridge before walking out again.

“What did you make that was so much work then, hmmm?”

“S-Sandwiches,” you blurted out without thinking. You wanted to keel over. Sandwiches? You tried to save it by nervously tacking on, “I'm just lazy, haha.”

“Oh~? You're better than me. I have had nothing, but chips and soda today, although I'm not really complaining. I can't be bothered to even make sandwiches for myself.” There was a pause where Luciel laughed quickly. “Don't be like me, okay? Take care of yourself!”

You covered you mouth, trying to look like you were stifling a smile for the camera, but really you were hiding a frown. He kept saying things like that and it was bothering you. He deserved to live a good and healthy life. Turning over in the bed so you were facing your pillow – Rika's old pillow – you proceeded cautiously.

“You should take care of yourself, too, Seven.” When all he did was laugh it off, you relented. He did not understand where you were coming from. Plastering on your best smile, hoping it would carry through to your voice despite your mood, you continued, “Where would we be without our God Seven here to take care of us all?”

“Never fear! God Seven will always be here to protect the RFA's VIPP: Very Important Party Planner!” he exclaimed. “Ah, but I must attend to my duties. Don't work too hard now and remember what I said.” Rolling over again to wave at the camera, you nodded.

“Of course. You, too.”

“Bye-bye!”

“Talk to you soon,” came your soft farewell before the line went dead.

You had lied to him. Eating was not something that concerned you. Sure your stomach growled, but, looking down at your frame, it was not as if you were starving. Flipping through emails half-heartedly, you vaguely wondered if Luciel had lied, too. It was hypocritical of you to think it, but he did not deserve to go hungry. Not like you.

Who were you before this? Nobody important. Nobody had called your other phone to get in touch with you since you wandered into the apartment. Part of you understood, it was not like you had close family or friends. Besides, it was not the first time you had disappeared on everybody. You had gone away for days at a time before, pondering your life, wondering whether it was worth it to go back to your dead end job behind a desk. A snort of derision forced its way out of you as you bitterly thought about how that job had prepared you for the new one that had been thrust upon you. You wondered how good you were though if not even your boss had called you. Maybe the boss expected you to run away or something. You could not bring yourself to care too much about it.

You had been so apathetic that day the hacker lured you into the apartment. Maybe you would have been kidnapped or killed or some other unsavory thing, but you had not cared. Anything was better than the numb feeling that crept through you every few days. You wanted to feel something, anything, to help you out of your disassociative spell.

Of course the RFA had been a blessing. While you sometimes had difficulty bringing yourself to work and reply to emails, the feeling of them counting on you to make the party a success kept you alive. With heavy feet, you made your way to the bathroom. Luckily there were no cameras in there so you could be your true self. Looking into the mirror with distaste, you let the water run ice cold before dipping your hands in. You felt as though you might float away. You needed to get your head back into reality to think about your situation.

What were you going to do with your feelings towards Luciel? They were just beginning to blossom, but the self-conscious side of you only had negative things to say. He was a secret agent and a wealthy hacker, why would he be interested in _you?_ You were someone who had wandered in from the street like a stray cat, laying in a stranger's bed, taking the place of a ghost who was more beloved than you. You barely felt as though you filled Rika's shoes, what right did you have to such a man's heart? Especially when you seemed unable to combat your own demons.

Not for the first time, you cried. You had no important story of your own, you were never important to anyone before. It felt greedy to want more when everyone in the RFA had been so kind. The feeling of the tears silently running down your face made you feel more present. It was always cleansing to have a good cry when you felt yourself spiraling. The buzz of the phone in your pocket stirred you out of your slump completely.

Blearily taking in the text message, you could see it was from Zen. It was a selfie of him dressed up for his new role. He had told you the title of it, but it slipped your mind. Whatever it was, he seemed to need to bare a lot of midriff. He was a confident man and he had made no attempt to hide the fact that he was flirting with you. If you did not feel like it was just because you were a woman who was not Jaehee, you might have felt flattered. She would have appreciated the picture more than you did. Tapping away at the screen, you grinned impishly at your response.

_\- What an outfit! It makes me think of Seven...do you think he has a costume like this, too~? ^^_

The response came quickly at that.

\- _I don't even want to think about that..._

The Answer button had not stopped glowing so you were able to respond again. The app had not been letting you do that for the first few days, but you supposed Luciel had fixed it somehow. In any case, it gave you more of an opportunity to fend Zen off.

\- _The person who would be the most shocking in that outfit...would be Jumin lololol_

Again, the response was immediate.

\- _God...I_ _ **really**_ _don't want to think about that..._

You debated going in for the kill by mentioning cats or something, but decided to leave it at that. You did not dislike Zen, or really anybody in the RFA, you just wished he would calm down around you. Having a casual conversation with him always led to his looks and, while he was handsome and talented, it became tiring. You wished any woman who chose to have him had the energy to keep up with his flamboyant self-confidence. In all honesty, you envied his ability to love himself so vocally all the time. Maybe he was a “fake it 'til you make it” kind of guy, but he certainly seemed to believe every word he said.

A splash of cold water made you remember yourself. The entire front of you blouse was soaked and you had not noticed. The water must have bounced off of your other hand, still sitting limply in the sink. Turning the faucet off, you wondered who was paying the utilities for you with a tinge of guilt. Examining yourself again in the mirror, you had a mischievous thought. You texted Luciel.

\- _Hey, don't look at the CCTV for a sec. I need to fetch a new blouse from the closet._

You did not wait for a response before pulling your shirt over your head and padding down the hall. Despite your confidence, you clutched your damp shirt to your chest. You were wearing a plain bra, nothing fancy, but it still made you blush thinking of Luciel looking at your body.

A package had arrived at the front door your first day at the apartment with your name attached. It was filled with clothes from Jumin, who had sent them to Luciel who in turn sent them to you. They were all name brand and smelled of cologne. You had wondered if Jumin had picked them out himself or if Jaehee had to advise him on what to get. They all fit your perfectly. Did Luciel also find out your measurements in his initial search into your history? Whatever the story behind it, you found something that suited your taste and quickly put it on. Glancing up at the camera, you texted Luciel and waved.

\- _You can look now, I'm decent again lolol_

Your courageous spell over, you finally decided to at least snack on some of the chips in the pantry. Nibbling away at them, you wondered if Luciel had stolen a peek. You were not a fan of your looks, but you hoped against all odds that he liked them. You thought about asking Zen how he became so confident. It would certainly boost his spirits to give that sort of lesson to someone. Maybe then you would feel better about pursuing the man behind the camera.

\-----

Luciel had seen you. Not on purpose, of course, it just happened. He saw your text and, before it had registered, he had looked up at the screen. The camera pointed down the hall got a nice shot of your entire body as you left the bathroom. His eyes took in the bare expanse of your back before turning his chair all the way around, his hands clasped over his eyes. He craved you so much that the sight of just your back was enough to get him panting. He wanted you for himself. He had waited for so long for you, it pained him to see how beautiful you were.

The only thing stopping him from pursuing you right then and sending you a text to compliment your form was guilt. He did not deserve to gaze upon the temple of your soul. Silently he praised and cursed God for giving breath to you so that you might tempt him. No...that was bitterness that he was speaking through. It was not your fault he found you beautiful and he was filth. His thoughts soured as he thought of how everyone else had seen your body before, maybe not in that Reset, but at some point. He was not like the others. He did not deserve you in that way.

“Oh, that RFA girl is putting on quite a show, hm?”

Vanderwood's voice rocked him. He had been so caught up in his own head that he had not heard the other agent come in. They were looking at the screen that showed your bedroom. Even in that quick glance, Luciel could see you bent over, looking through the closet. Although Vanderwood looked underwhelmed, Luciel bristled defensively. He stood.

“Don't look at her,” he snapped, making the other agent turn, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You act as if you've never seen a woman's body before, 707. Listen, I'm not here to watch you watch some girl undressing-” Luciel sputtered, but Vanderwood soldiered on. “-I'm here to check up on the job for the agency. How's it coming along?”

Settling slightly, Luciel shrugged. “I'm getting it done.”

“You better be. The deadline is coming up and I'll be taking the dive with you if this deal goes through. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like dying any time soon.”

Luciel feigned indifference with a cheerful grin.

“We all disappear sometime in this kind of job, right?”

“That's not funny!” Vanderwood insisted, but their gaze immediately turned to the empty bags surrounding the desk. They began to gather trash and strewn clothes. “Don't you ever pick up after yourself? You've got such a nice place and you just leave everything everywhere.”

Luciel barely registered what they had said, his eye caught by a flutter of movement and the buzz in his pocket. You were telling him it was okay to look and waving at him. He did not know much about clothes, and he doubted Jumin did either, but he could not help but think that you would look good in anything. He set back to working, but his mind was half-preoccupied with what you, wondering if you would have minded if he had told you he had stolen a peek for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Vanderwood as agender since their pronouns flip flop in the game so I'll be using "they/them/their" in reference to them. Also, the Reader is the default MC for the game so I'll be using "she/her" pronouns as well as her likeness to work descriptions off of. YDM is a story that helps me through some abusive trauma, I'm hoping HD will help me and others through depression, anxiety, BPD, and the like. Thank you for being so supportive of me and I can only hope my stories do the same for you.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://madammerlise.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostieNaps)


	3. Clear Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk ought to help your foul mood, right?

_\- I'm heading out now. Going to put some of Jumin's cash to good use lolol_

Luciel watched you as you walked out of the door to the apartment. You checked in with him like he had asked you to whenever you would go out of the apartment, but it made him anxious. He did not agree with it. You had been brought to the RFA and Rika's apartment under mysterious circumstances, surely _someone_ was watching you. Still, it was not like he could tell you to stay put when he had no good reason to. V had not said you could not leave. The motion of the door closing behind you, leaving an empty room, made him jump. He hoped you were not in any kind of danger.

As usual, he took it upon himself to hack into the surveillance cameras along your walk. You had told him where you were going and how long you would be there, but he needed to keep you safe. At least, that is what he kept repeating to himself.

He saw you glance at shops or vendors on the sidewalk, switching from camera to camera as quickly as he could. The black and white feed offered him nothing more than a picture of you, but it was comforting all the same.

Then, you took a wrong turn.

Luciel had lost you on the cameras, but quickly found you again on a different street. You were not heading the right way to the store you had told him. He could not make out your expression, hidden behind your hair. Where were you going?

\-----

As you had suspected, the walk did little to alleviate your bad mood. Today was one of your off days, where your emotions were particularly sour or just missing completely. You had waffled between numbness and depression all morning and it was exhausting. Nothing was wrong, not really. If anything, you were being spoiled. Jumin was giving you money and everyone was being so kind and welcoming towards you. You ought to be grateful, but, instead…

No, you should not think that way. You knew it was your BPD talking, that you should not feel guilty for feeling upset when that just happened to you sometimes for no reason. Still, being self-aware did little for you. If anything, it made you feel like you ought to know better than to let your emotions get you down like they were. It was an unwinnable argument.

You changed your mind about going to the store. It was abrupt and you had been hoping to pick up some junk food to indulge in, but the idea of talking to someone face to face put you off of the trip immediately. Instead, you decided a walk to the park suited you better. It was cold out and few people who might bother you were walking around. Along the way, you grabbed some chocolate and canned coffee from a vending machine. You still wanted to indulge after all. Being careful not to let the can slip from your gloved hands, you tried not to think about yourself. Of course, your mind wandered back to the RFA.

Jumin was traveling on business and so he had not had a lot of time to talk to you or anyone else. He would occasionally drop photos of gourmet foods or Elizabeth III into the chat before disappearing again. It was difficult to get a read on him, but he had given you plenty of spending money so you wanted to believe he was at least kind in some way, even if he was out of touch with Zen’s feelings.

Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee were all in the same boat with each other. They were supportive and kind and very excitable when it came to the things they were each passionate about. You hoped that, after the first party, V would let you go visit with some of them. Zen promised to take you out for food with him, Yoosung wanted you to learn more about LOLOL, and the way Jaehee talked about Zen’s shows made you want to see them with her.

V and Luciel were the most mysterious out of the bunch. From what you had seen of V, he was a handsome man, but always incredibly busy, even more so than Jumin. What you had gleaned from talking with Jumin, V and him were very close, but you learned nothing else. He just seemed like an elusive and talented photography. You hoped there would be more time to get to know him after meeting him at the party.

As for Luciel…Well, you already knew how you felt about him. Always a cheerful goofball who never failed to make you smile. Still, it bothered you how much he deflected when it came to getting serious or talking about himself. He would shut down or claim he had some work to do. Not that you were any better or anything. He had no idea about your issues and you felt uncomfortable sharing them with him just yet. You just liked him and that was all. If he would let you into his head more, maybe you would feel better about letting him into yours.

As if on cue, the text tone you set for Luciel went off in your pocket. You smiled at his contact photo before swiping to read his message.

\- _Get anything for me at the store??_

“Ah, shit,” you mumbled, barely glancing at the mother who glared at you as she guided her child away.

_\- I decided to go for a little adventure in the park so no, I won’t have anything to offer you…I’m sorry!! :’((_

Your phone did not buzz again until you were crossing the street to get to the park in question. You took your time to answer, wandering further into the trees to your favorite secluded bench. Sitting across the length of it, legs stretched as far as they could to deter anyone from sitting beside you, you pulled out your phone again.

_\- How could you forget me? :’((((_

_\- That’s it! You owe me!_

Your snorted at that, quickly typing your reply.

_\- Why do I owe you??_

Polishing off your candy bar, you wondered what sort of gift you would get Luciel given the chance. He was clearly well off with all the cars he had, what could you get for him that he might not already have or that he would not just be able to get for himself? All that came to mind was junk food, but you wanted to think of something that would last more than ten minutes. When was his birthday? Had you forgotten it or something? As you looked over your calendar to double check, another message popped up.

_\- You said you were going to get me something!!_

The nerve of that guy!

_\- I never said that!_

“You texting your boyfriend?”

The voice made you jump. At your feet, sitting on the very edge of the bench, was an older man. The way he was eyeing your legs next to him made your skin crawl, but you knew that if you shrank back he would just scoot closer. Instead, you turned your eyes back to your phone and shrugged.

_\- There’s a weird guy here. Can you call me? I need an out from this conversation._

“So…you don’t have a boyfriend then?” the man pressed, slinging his arm over the back of the bench with his hand stretch towards you. As he spread his knees apart to force you to move, you obliged just to get away from him. You stood up and began to walk away. To your horror, you heard him stand up as well. “Where are you going? You making plans, huh?”

Thankfully, your phone began to ring. Smugly, you held a hand up to shut the man up. He looked like you had slapped him with how dumbfounded he seemed as you kept walking away. He pursued, but looked more uncomfortable as you both made it out of the trees, no doubt perturbed at other people seeing him following you.

“Hello there, darling, how are you?” you purred. Hopefully it would get that creep out of your face.

“W-Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way back home to you.” It did not matter what Luciel said, the man could only hear your side of things. Glancing back slyly, you saw him frown severely. “Let’s watch a movie and curl up together on the couch, okay?”

“…Hm, th-that would be nice,” Luciel said with a small huff of embarrassed laughter. You were just pretending, but you could not help the heat creeping up your neck. Was he being shy?

“Knew you had a boyfriend…” you heard the creep grumble. “You’ve got that same look on your face like you did before. Fuck you.”

With a sneer of derision and an ugly hand gesture, he turned on his heel and stomped away. You walked faster and turned a corner, hoping to lose him if he decided to follow you. Taking odd turns and making sure he was not following you, you exhaled loudly.

“God, that was pretty scary,” you whispered.

“You’re telling me! Are you okay?” Luciel fretted. He was quick to collect himself though. “This is why you ought to stay at the house until we figure out who this Unknown guy is. What if it had been him who had found you at the park?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” You knew you should have listened to him, but it did not feel good having him make you feel guilty when you were still shaken from the ordeal. Quietly, you asked, “Can…Can you stay on the line with me until I get back to the apartment? Just in case?”

If he was going to scold you more, he held back at the sound of your meek voice. Sighing deeply, you could hear him shift in his chair.

“Sure.”

The walk back to the apartment was longer just because of the detours you had taken. Somehow, however, you had found your way back to the vending machine. You bought another coffee, feeling like you deserved to indulge just a bit more. True to his word, Luciel stayed on the phone talking with you. He asked you about your favorite snacks, whether or not you had tried LOLOL yet, how the party invitations were going, what you were doing when you were not working, and anything else that sprang up into his head. Again you noticed that he did not give you an opening to ask him much about him. It was only when you were unlocking the front door that you were able to interrupt him.

“I’m in the apartment now. Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course! Seven-oh-seven is always ready to swoop in and save the day! If you need help again, you can ask me for anything and I’ll use my powers to try and make it so.” You could practically hear the grin in his voice and you found that you were smiling, too.

“Ah, well…there is one thing I want to ask you…”

“Ask away! There is no question that God Seven does not know the answer to!”

“Well…what is something that you want more than anything else?” you asked, your mind traveling back to the gift ideas that you had thought of for him. However, to your surprise, he was quiet for a while. Shimmying out of your shoes, you were about to speak up again when he spoke.

“You can’t give it to me.”

It felt like all the wind had been pushed out of you. In its place, anger bubbled up. It was probably because you were still in a bad mood or the fact that you had been approached by a creep, but you snapped back.

“What the hell does that mean?”

That seemed to shock Luciel to his senses. You heard him clear his throat awkwardly.

“It’s not important. Just don’t worry about getting things for me, I’ll be okay,” he replied.

It infuriated you. He was dodging again. He was missing the point. You wanted to get things for him, why was he being such an ass? Maybe you were right, it would be impossible to get something for somebody who can get whatever they want. You must had been quiet for too long because he continued.

“Can I ask you something?” Before you could tell him any different, he was already rushing to speak again. “Why were you so determined to go out today?”

That touched a nerve. He expected you to confide in him when he was being so weird and distant? What a jerk!

“You wouldn’t understand,” you ground out. “Listen, I have a lot of work and I know you do, too, so I’ll just let you go. Good night, Seven.”

It sounded like he was going to protest, but instead he replied, “Good night.”

As soon as you hung up, you felt terrible. However, you could not let him know that since he could see you on the cameras. Instead, you flopped onto the bed and tried to look like you were working on your phone. You were actually playing some random phone game Yoosung had mentioned to you, but you hoped it looked convincing.

Your idea had blown up in your face. Your mood was worse than ever.

\-----

Luciel had flung his phone into his bedroom to land among a pile of dirty clothes. He watched you busy yourself with your phone and tried to stay angry at you, but all he could think about was that man. There had not been any cameras in the park so he could not see you in there. Then, the moment he had lost sight of you, someone had approached you. Why had you wanted to go there? Whatever. More than anything, he was thankful you were safe and where he could protect you.

As always, he regretted shoving you away. He only had one impossible request and it was for you to stay with him. If he asked for it and you forgot again while he remembered, he would only have himself to blame. He did not hold it against you that you were keeping things from him, how could he? It was what he deserved. He was not a good man.

After all, would a good man track down the creep who had approached you and locked him out of all of his accounts? Probably not. Yet, there he was, changing the passwords for everything to work out some of his frustration. Luciel even ordered the guy a nice copy of Playboy with his credit card. It seemed a fitting gift.

The guy’s wife was sure to love finding _that_ in the mailbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about h4ck3rs so I'm just having fun giving Luciel "God powers". If anything is too far-fetched, sorry about that, maybe I got carried away. Hope you like the chapter though. Some serious stuff is happening, but I'm having fun writing it.
> 
> [Tumblr]() // [Twitter]()

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing this game nonstop and of course 707 resonated with me the most. It's a phone app otome game and you should definitely try it out if you have the time! It plays in real time which is incredibly fascinating to me. There is also a working theory that 707 is aware of the Resets of the game as you pursue other characters and, if you've read my other works, you know how much I adore characters that break the fourth wall and have meta knowledge.
> 
> I don't know how often I'll be able to update this fic as it's kind of just a fun thing I've had on my mind, but you can stay up to date with any news about this fic or any of my other fics on my Tumblr.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://madammerlise.tumblr.com/) // [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostieNaps) // [RedBubble](http://www.redbubble.com/people/ghostnappalie)


End file.
